The Bunny
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: Jaden is wondering through the forest and comes across a little fuzzy creature! but what does he do with said creature? not one of my best but still funny! ever so slight spiritshipping! but ya havta squint to see it!
1. Story

Angel: ya

**The Bunny**

Angel: ya! Another random one shot that makes no sense at all!  well….sometimes they do….but you gotta look really hard for it! Anyways! I guess you could say that this one takes place after real life events….curtsey of meh friend Abby! Well! Here we go!!

**Disclaimer: **Abby gave meh the idea….but I modified it!! Ehehehe!

It was a beautiful day at DA. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and random boys with the weirdest, yet coolest hair color were killing each other with monster!

….no that doesn't surprise meh no more! Its just happened that much that it just doesn't.

So Jaden and Jesse were dueling in front of the Slifer dorm and-

"ATTCK HIM DIRECTLY FLAME WINGMAN!!"

-it was clear who was gonna win this duel.

**BOOM!!**

Yup Jaden won once again. Jesse had gone flying a few feet back from the impact of getting hit directly by holographic fire. Yup. Nothing more painful then getting hit by a hologram! It hurt way more than the wind blowing and hitting you in the face! It's that painful!

"Ugh! You got me there Jaden!" Jesse said with a slight chuckle as he got to his feet after getting hit by the most painful of all holograms (I am not letting that go!!). "Think I'll go wash up! Be right back!" he then started to walk back to his and Jaden's room.

"K Jesse!" Jaden called back. Ever since Jesse transferred to DA, he's been Jaden's roommate. Hassleberry and Syrus had moved back to the Ra dorm and all the others, save for Chazz, were living in the Obelisk dorms. "Hhhhmmmm. What to do now?" Jaden asked himself. He then started to walk towards the woods.

Jaden had reached the woods and just started to walk around aimlessly. He then stumbled upon a clearing and heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned around sharply and didn't see anything. He then continued to walk further into the clearing when he heard some rusting again. He turned around and saw something so terrifying. So horrible that he could feel all of the color drain from his face. It was…..it was…..

A bunny

_**WAH!! NO!! KILL IT!! KILL IT!!**_

**Ani!**

_**Yes Angel?**_

**Why did you just do that?!**

_**Cause it's an evil bunny that's trying to take over the internet with chipmunks! You must kill it!!**_

**It's just one bunny! And it's a mini bunny! It can't hurt anyone! Now will you let me get to my fic already?!**

_**NO!**_

**Sigh! (holds up Syrus)**

_**SHO-KUN!! (huggles him and goes to happy corner)**_

So ya….there was a little fuzzy creature that was standing behind Jaden in the bushes. It started to hop out and Jaden could tell that it was only a little baby bunny. The bunny was light brown and had a little white patch on its forehead. It hopped right up to Jaden and started to nuzzle his leg.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!" Jaden cooed. "It's so cute!" he then picked up the bunny and cradled it in his arms. "I shall call you Oliver!" he then started to walk out of the woods and back to the Slifer dorm. All the while he was talking to Oliver about random things. Dueling, life, shrimp, Dr. Crowler, just about anything and he said it. Oliver just sniffed his fingers a few times and nibbled his red blazer.

"And here we are buddy!" Jaden said with a smile as the Slifer dorm came into view. "You're gonna love Jesse!" he then climbed up the stairs and went into his room. "Hey Jess I'm back!"

"Hey Jay!" Jesse said turning from what he was doing on the computer too look at this roommate. "Where have you be-" he cut himself off when he looked at Jaden's hands. "Jaden, what's that?"

"O you mean Oliver? I found him in the woods! Can we keep him? Huh! Huh huh?!" Jaden asked, started to get excited.

"We can't do that Jaden! We're not allowed to keep pets here in the dorms! And you said you found him in the forest! So he's a wild bunny! So he might have rabies or something! We can't keep him! So go put him back into the forest!"

"But Jeeeeeeeeesssssssssseeeeeeeee!" Jaden whined. "I already named him! We bonded! He's now one of my best friends! Please Jesse! Please!!" Jaden started to give him the puppy eyes of doom! Nobody can resist those eyes! They are just to darn cute! Jesse tried to look away, but something kept calling to him and forced him too look at Jaden's big puppy eyes that had just started to water. He tried to turn his head away again, but couldn't. Jesse heaved a heavy sigh in defeat.

"No" Jesse said looking at Jaden's eyes once again.

"MEANIE BO-BEANIE!!" Jaden said as his eyes went back to normal and he started to pout. Jesse then walked over to Jaden and ruffled his hair a little bit.

"Now go put…uh Oliver back out into the forest ok? You don't wanna get sick from whatever he might be carrying and not be allowed to duel, do you?" Jesse asked as he walked away from Jaden and jumped up onto the top bunk.

"I guess you're right…" Jaden mumbled. He then turned around and went back to the forest. He went to the edge of the forest and put Oliver down. "Welp, this is goodbye buddy! I'll miss you forever!" the bunny didn't even look back and just hopped along into the forest. Jaden started to get tears in his eyes as he watched the bunny leave. Chazz happened to be walking by and saw the whole thing.

"Stupid pansy Slacker! Crying over a little bunny like that! Can't believe I lost to this idiot!" he muttered to himself as he kept walking to his room.

(insert separation line)

It was mid afternoon at DA and Jaden was taking another walk around the forest. He came upon the clearing again and looked around. He walked to the center of the clearing and saw something. He bent down and gasped at the sight. He picked it up and ran back to the Slifer dorm.

(in Jaden and Jesse's room)

Jesse was at the computer again when Jaden walked in.

"Hey Jesse guess what? Something really sad happened!" Jaden said, but oddly enough, he was smiling.

"What?" Jesse asked looking away from the computer to look at Jaden.

"You know the baby bunny Oliver?"

"Ya..."

"Ya he's dead!"

"What?!"

"Ya he's in the trash can in the cafeteria." Jaden grabbed Jesse's hand and led him down the stairs to the cafeteria. He brought him to the trashcan near the door.

"Aw that's sad!" Jesse said as he looked in the trashcan. "Here." Jesse took out five mini Snickers and handed them to Jaden.

"Wow! I should find dead bunnies more often!!" Jaden said smiling. "I think I should go break the bad news to Sy!" Jaden said as he ran out of the cafeteria.

If you happened to be on Duel Island at the time, you would have a heard a rather loud, and high pitched "O MY GOD!!" from somewhere near the Ra Yellow dorms.

(Insert separation line)

Angel: lol! Ya! That actually happened to my friend Abby! Her pet cats brought a baby bunny to her porch, she named it Oliver, her parents said she couldn't keep it, she let it loose, (after I came over with a cage/fish tank thing for the little bunny. Gr!) and the next day, (today) she found the little guy (or girl…she never checked) dead in her neighbors yard. The second conversation between Jesse and Jaden actually happened! I just changed it ever so slightly.

HOPE YOU LIKED MY RANDOM BOREDNESS!! REVIEW OR GET HAUNTED BY OLIVER THE BUNNY!! -Angel


	2. AN

ok! this was a oneshot, but Abby read it and wanted me to post something! btw: nobody knows how Oliver died but, they think it was a wild dog pup or something...even tho we live in the suburbs...and (gets punted off the comp)

Hey people, thanks a lot for all the sympathy for my baby bunny Oliver, and i am Abby, friend of D- well she'll kill kill me if i say her name, but I gotta go make her stop watching YuGiOh the Abridged series, but i'm a Doctor Who/Torchwood lover so yea...

anyways, thank you all for the love.

Abby, Oliver's owner

Angel: (punts Abby off comp) she made me post that! but ya! i just posted this for abby to have a say and to explain how the bunny died since i kinda forgot to last night (sweatdrops)

leave a review if you see fit!!

-Angel...and Abby

o and Abby wanted to tease bout my name since she knows it and you dont (Abby is laughing like a mad genius...bunny in the back room) CYA!!


End file.
